User talk:Pinguinus
Archived contents: User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 1 User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 2 Archive creation complete Congratulations! Come to me for any further archiving needs if you need 'em, [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 04:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't like white you can change the script for the border and letter colors to whatever color you want. The script is: Archived contents: User talk:Pinguinus/Archive 1 Just change the color. Where white is. Best wishes! [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 04:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have Fun Okay, sure. A couple of days, something like that. Should be fun for ya! HolbenilordTalk 22:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was already working on another, hand-drawn pic; I can't really get the right look through Paint or other computer programs. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 23:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Fiction idea I know you're working on a lot of fiction, but I was thinking of another collaborative piece. Nothing special---just me, you, and Hol. When you get back, we can start working on it full-time. Any ideas in the meantime? And yes, I'm working on Wanderers :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 00:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no ideas. Make something up :P Perhaps something in the Lucifer Galaxy? Hol would have to make a new species though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 01:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Been discussing stuff with Styro, would you like to do a Before Merge collab? Also, I made you a new archive due to talk page length :P HolbenilordTalk 11:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, remember to check out the new information (unexpected) from Story: The Meaning of Fear and the Supercreature in Story: Hard Sell :) HolbenilordTalk 21:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Inportant decisions Please read this blog post and comment. It deals with matters that can affect the wiki as a whole. A Styracosaurus In a Pear Tree (Go here for Christmas Cheer) { } 19:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) HI The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 03:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting I'm surprised you haven't picked up on Kakkay yet. Considering how excited you were earlier about the subject that you helped create. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Let's just say Kakkay appears in BOTE. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 18:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Woop-woop Body Swoop I made a plot device for Story: Arena of Death, and thought it interesting. I was wondering if it should be made canon, in which case it can make twists and be a general plot device. Styro was a 'bit skeptical at first, but with more thinking it's a cool idea', and we were thinking if it could explain Gehennian longevity. It would have to be specially implanted, and would probably be made by Gehenne. It lets Cthire live on :P HolbenilordTalk 19:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The Deal Hol and I have made a deal. When all our plans our finished, you will judge them and determine which is better. The loser is kicked from Mibbit for a day :P I have the photographic evidence to prove it The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OK The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Is Sellus good? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Undecided as of yet, but current thinking is yes and maybe yes. HolbenilordTalk 10:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Have you read the recent plot twists of Skrapping? Also, I recommend looking out for certain characters. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Kakkay's secret isn't well-hidden at all. Look for it. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 23:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) BM Hol and I have agreed that we were doing a BM collab after Skrapping. It featured the VOs fighting...the enemy from my Wanderers episode. So that ep has to be finished first. That's how it stands at the momemnt, but you could talk to Hol about it. Perhaps a VO-Sii alliance? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I suppose so. btw, shall I just tell you now about Kakkay's identity? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Two words: Pirate Hunters The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No you didn't :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Where? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a possibility. When are you starting Deep Dive? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was Hol's turn :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 01:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) chat? I feel like explaining my master plan in detail to someone. RE: Deals and Daleks I can make you a picture of a Phoebus, but a decent one... Well, I suppose you'll be the judge of that :) And lucky you. Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gehennian Injuries Darkshriek getting hurt is fine HolbenilordTalk 18:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello Pinguinus! I know I haven't been such an active contributor here, but I'm back after some months of absence and would you mind if I asked a little question (besides this one)? At what point do we get authorized to create a new universe here? I remember the guide said we newcomers need to create some aliens and planets and stuff before all but how does it work exactly? - BlueFrackle 23:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) TMOF Finished Finished Story: The Meaning of Fear for you :) HolbenilordTalk 21:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds cool! Who's in control of it? Has Cthire returned? :P Collab? BTW, the name 'Nemesis' will probably get used a lot (I have no plans for it though). HolbenilordTalk 21:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll ask Styro if he wants to assist. HolbenilordTalk 21:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be a pain, but is the story set at a time where Snakesick can feature? HolbenilordTalk 10:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Count me in for Nemesis. Ravana has some friends to bring :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Remember that Death's Shadow and Snakesick are connected by Mother. I'll bring her along :) HolbenilordTalk 15:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I can add her into one of the sections in chapter 1 HolbenilordTalk 15:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to your reaction when you see what Ravana has done in Chapter 2 :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 16:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) With all the attention you've been giving him, you aren't using Bahamut in your plan right? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 13:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Something big is about to happen with Skrapping btw. Keep your eye on it in the next few minutes. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 14:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! HolbenilordTalk 14:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Things to discuss Still staying away from Mibbit? I feel like a chat :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Try http://xat.com/DoctorWhoSeriesWiki Not the right wiki, but whatever. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, when you get back to the right computer, let me know. :) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Yuy168 01:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lehan I approve. :) Now you can tell me to make an article of something for you, and I will make it. :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 19:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! (as the subject says...) This seems like a very nice and original wiki. I would like to join. However, I know I'm going to have to prove my 'worthyness' as a user and start small. My 'mutual friend' and I are going to be using this account, so if he happens to post anything rash or irrational, you can take it off. Please reply on my talk page - it's a new account, so its... barren.Orangutans99 18:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Salsenes Hello Pinguinus, how you doing? Could I ask your permission to use a Salsene as the main character on my next story? - BlueFrackle 20:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! List of names would be useful, I didn't know we had one, haha! - BlueFrackle 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'll tell you it's sort of a detective story, it's set on Centro (already got Holben's permission) and it involves Sherlock Holmes! Well, not really, it's an alien acting like Sherlock Holmes. I'm sketching it in my head right now, will write it someday this week if I have enough time : D BlueFrackle 01:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! Well, it's not a whodunit, you see. I don't think I would be intellectually able to write a descent whodunit; but its sounding like a cool idea in my head. Let's see how it comes on paper! (ah, web "paper") - BlueFrackle 01:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Sorry man, I wasn't aware. Most wikis don't bother about this sort of thing, but I recognize your decision is the right one, you can delete it right away - BlueFrackle 11:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Correct. So tell me what to do :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Can do. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 21:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Would you prefer them to be sapient or non-sapient? The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 22:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Capiece The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 22:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) species Behold the Buthida The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 22:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pic depends, i haven't drawn stuff for some time and can't draw at boarding school anymore due to more study controls but i'll try to :) How's this? From wikimedia commons. HolbenilordTalk 17:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Skrapping Skrapping is done. You will be pleased to read it. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 20:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ping, i would greatly appreciate if you are still intrested, when Battle for the amethyst ends can you write a chapter of your respective species entering the war before we actually make the MWE story? kthxbai. 16:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) OK chat, i telly my current plans for it OK hopefully this works. So If you have been keeping up the ultranova is about to happen, It will be amplified to destroy lok'ixo and some of it will be sent through rifts and destroy a small amount of Solar systems in the surrounding sides. For some reason or another, Like wreckage found they think Auctors mykarians, and valecs are responsible or the remaining NVDE. sound nice? So some ultranova part then the Species you want Attacks, how does that sound? Sounds nice, you could do that too. Carbon monoxide 'fraid not. Preferentially becomes CO2, not high enough concentration, both act on the same receptors, too reactive, not lasting enough, acidifying, etc. HolbenilordTalk 19:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ishtar Is it OK if the Cyberteeth colonize Ishtar? I want Ishtar to be the first planet they colonize, other than Carnia of course. :P WTF? When I go to your user page, I see your user page, but the heading is my IP. What has happened? Nevermind, it's back to normal. Hello, it's Dynamosaurus Imperius from Dinosaur Fanon wiki, I was wondering if you forgot, and I noticed that basically the site is dead, so I am considering shutting the wiki down. But you can come back anytime.Dynamosaurus Imperius 06:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Twik-Twikh I was wondering if you had some species the Twik-Twikhs or Qwatkos could meet. :P Leave a message if you have some... -Horakoeri Hi again! Will you be on long? HolbenilordTalk 21:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The Order IF your still intrested you can make that ARcontian addition to the order. you never replied to my comment.Yuy168 00:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) If you're sure about this, ok. Will you be able to get access to a proper computer in the future? If you ever feel like you want to be an admin again, though, don't hesitate to ask. HolbenilordTalk 15:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights edited, though I can't remove your bureaucrat rights (only you or the Founder can do that). HolbenilordTalk 15:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Novel Damn, you will be leaving the wiki after December. You said you were looking at a writing career, right? If so, maybe you could write a novel about Obeidon! Heck, maybe even a series of novels. :Theoretically, yes, but I think most of the users here would object to me stealing their ideas and making a bundle of cash off of it. :) Although a series of Obeidon novels would be cool. Pinguinus impennis 23:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You can ask. Plus it could attract more to the wiki than ever before. Although that does increase the risk of online predators and other dangers coming to MW. Also remember Ping couldn't make money from material under the Creative Commons license, which is everything on the wiki. HolbenilordTalk 09:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Then maybe a free MMO? An MMO is a lot of work- you need to pay concept artists, graphics designers, storyboard writers, modellers, etc etc, publishing and so on. The money would have to come from somewhere, but it couldn't come from sales or subscription. I don't know whether you could use advertising. HolbenilordTalk 10:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) He could get the funds from collecting and selling fossils. He would just have to make sure it was legal. Ping could make a bundle of money selling ammonites, belemnites and icthyosaur bones from Lyme Regis. And of course, it would also be possible to sell arts and crafts. If lucky, this Obeidon MMO could become the next Runescape. I'd say that if advertising wasn't allowed, the word could spread through folk talk. This Creative Commons thing is pretty stupid anyway. Done. If there are any others you want removed, just ask. HolbenilordTalk 17:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) All this talk of a multiversal novel is making me wonder if all the 1stGen users can meet up in a coffee shop someday and collaborate on a big book all about Obeidon and stuff in it. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 17:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) But a free MMO could contain any piece of fiction we wrote on the wiki, cos' it's free and doesn't break the (STUPID!) Creative Commons. Ping would just have to get a bunch of digital artists, programmers and a whole load of other things. Unlike a novel, where you couldn't use any stuff from here, except for Dante. Can you go on Mibbit or wiki chat? Yuy168 16:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: The End of Lesaew Yeah. They disappeared deep inside the mountains where you will never find them again :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shall we split the territory 50-50? BTW, I'm only on very briefly (things to do), but I'll edit the page when I have time tomorrow ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Co-op story? Hey, Ping, I was wondering if you wanted to do a co-op on the Bewk first contact. I think that Atrenids might be suitable for meeting, considering how they seem to like exploring, or Salsenes because they're the most populous Viperius sophont (from what I can tell). Okie dokie. I'll go ask Holben. Thanks for letting me use the Salsenes in the story, too! -Eo Collab Sure, I'm fine with that. I could use some extra points before someone suddenly sneaks up on mine and wins :P So which races will be involved and what will it be about? Or is that yet to be decided? :) Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 13:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha, an Atrenid :D This could become interresting. What would he be researching on the planet? Hostile creatures, tribes or will he be found by some pirate group? <= Just some ideas. Also, I'm fine with it being written in small(er) chapters. Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 13:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with the idea, but I find it easier to write with species I'm familiar with. I can only find the Cho'gar in a blog post and don't really know anything about them :( But if you want I'll give it a try with them. Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 14:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see :P Mosquite-men ^^ First time I heard of them though so I'm not really familiar with them. Maybe add another species :P Tikhio or so :D Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 14:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ooooooh :O The Ad Mortem Cell rampaging on a world >:D Sounds like fun, it's been too long since I did something with them. I'm in :) Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 14:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, also. According to my AMC invasion plans, which are stored in my head, they first infect food to aquire 'footsoldiers' (zombified colonists or muated colonists) before actually attacking a planet. But of course they might just suddenly pop up out of the sewers after the voice of the rift creates a dimensional rift leading to the sewers :P Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 14:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Holben had informed me over at the Omniverse wiki. I'm currently writing but I'm in need of some Salsene names. Civilians, doctors, police officers and the like. Otherwise I'll use a name and edit it afterwards. Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 15:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ping. Me, WC and Hora are using a minor Salsene colony in a collab (involving the Solstelek's intro and the Cyberteeth blowing stuff up), and we want to know our limits. What sort of relations will the Solstelek have with the Salsenes by the end, and vice versa, and how much Cybertooth is allowed? -Eo Stories Hi Ping, are you planning to finish The Dark God and Shadows of Penumbra? I'm pressing Styro right now, but I'm not sure if you wanted to continue the Rothel arc here, or move it to a non-CC license, or what have you. HolbenilordTalk 08:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Race to make? Hey, Ping. I remembered how you say that your races haven't been noticed as much, so I was wondering if you'd like to make/design the Doer, the rivals of the Bishaurt. -Eo Stories Hey Ping, are you going to finish your "Master Plan", or are those stories cancelled? If they are cancelled, you might as well tell us what was supposed to happen. Indigo123 (talk) 23:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Altipedia Hi, I'm an admin of the YTP Wiki. We're putting together of union of worldbuilding nations and are interested to know if the mulitverses wiki would like to join. [[User:MilezTailzPrower|'Milez']][[Message_Wall:MilezTailzPrower|'Tailz']] Powered by Bramble-vision 21:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rights to use file star-field-223247.jpg Hi Pinguinus, I posted a message on CrimsonAssassin talk page regarding the rights to use the image uploaded a while back star-field-223247.jpg. I'd like to use it in a video game development example for a training course on using Unity Game Engine. I'd like to know who the owner is, and what the licence type is. Thanks very much. Fred Jikkou Publishing Inc.